


What Dreams May Come

by Shakesgirl



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Historical, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakesgirl/pseuds/Shakesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anne and Richard were lost souls searching for one another across time?  This is the premise of my multi-chapter story.  A modern alternative universe with some time travel thrown in for good measure.  The characters we love (and hate) will be represented in modern and historical settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction story. Any comments or suggestions will be greatly appreciated. I have tons of ideas for this multi-chapter story and hope you enjoy reading!

What Dreams May Come  
Chapter One  
"To Sleep, Perchance to Dream"

"No, No!! Don't leave me. I need you to stay with me! I'm so afraid." Annie murmured as she tossed and turned restlessly.

"Do not worry. I am always with you; Here, in your heart. Always. I'll be waiting for you to come to me. I will never be complete without you," the man in the black cloak and strange clothing soothingly whispered to her. He started to walk away and she ran after his retreating form. She could never clearly see his face, but always remembered his dark, penetrating eyes when she awoke. Suddenly, the scene changed, as the dream often did, and she was in the middle of a storm and at sea..it was a tempest and she sensed the movement of the ship. She then felt the iron grip of someone's hands around her wrists. She was so cold and alone. "No! Let go of me! You're hurting me!" she yelled but the only reply was the sound of her own voice.... 

"Nooooooooooo! Help me, Richard!" Annie screamed as her body bolted straight up out of bed. She looked about her small studio apartment and tried to catch her breath. She had barely recognized her own voice when she screamed. Why did this keep happening to her? This recurring, disturbing dream that had begun to interrupt her sleep the very night she moved from the States to England for her new job at the university. Each night the dream seemed so real that she always needed a few moments when she first woke to convince herself that she was here, in her Leicester "flat", in the 21st century...she was Annie. 

"I don't understand...I don't understand" she whispered as her heart continued to race and her hands uncontrollably shook. "What is wrong with me?" It certainly wasn't a feeling of homesickness. Annie had never really had a place to call home. She never knew who her biological parents were and from the time she was an infant until she graduated from high school, she had been in and out of foster care and temporary housing. When her college friends went home for Christmas or Thanksgiving, she would stay on campus and work at the library. Books were her solace. She could always escape the monotony of her own life with a good book. Through the works of Shakespeare, Jane Austen, and the Brontes, Annie could always forget about her loneliness. No family, no love life...just her horrid ex-boyfriend Eddie who was the epitome of a loser. She shook the bad memories from her mind. "No, I won't dwell on the past. Eddie is history and can never hurt me again. He's almost 4,000 miles away...." Moving to England, studying and teaching at Leicester University, writing her dissertation, becoming more than just an adjunct professor--this was her future! 

After splashing her face with cold water, glancing at her disheveled appearance in the mirror, and finally calming her nerves, Annie tried to go back to sleep, but she was afraid to shut her eyes. Afraid that she would dream again of the chaotic storm, the roaring seas, and the frigid feeling of loneliness. But, then she remembered the soothing voice and dark, soulful eyes. Could this be someone trying to reach out to her? Was this someone from her past whom she couldn't remember? Maybe her dream was her subconscious trying to speak to her, but what was it trying to say? She drew a blank, but then she thought the question that could have her committed to a mental institution...Maybe this Richard she dreamed of was real? She chuckled and quietly reproached herself, "You are going crazy Annie if you think dreams have any connection to reality. It's just a dream! You are getting worked up over nothing. Relax!" 

But, the dream still tugged at her. It might not be real, but it certainly symbolized something about her future or her past...or maybe it was both? As she was turning all these thoughts over in her mind, she slowly began to relax and drift off to sleep. Just as she started to lose consciousness, she heard his voice again...it pierced her soul, "Do not be afraid of me or your dreams because I will protect you..sleep now, my darling. I am waiting for you to find me somewhere other than your dreams...I love you, my Anne."

She groggily answered, "I love you too, Richard," and for the first time in many nights, Annie slept soundly without a raging storm in her mind or in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fan fiction. Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Annie sat in her office and read the same sentences repeatedly. She was trying to focus on the stack of essays in front of her, but her heart just wasn't into it. She couldn't stop thinking about her recurring dreams and the mysterious man with the soulful eyes who seemed to always speak to her and comfort her when the dreams turned into nightmares. She had only confided in one person about her nightly visions...her friend Izzy. Izzy was a fellow adjunct professor at the university, but a member of the Archeology Department. They had met at a university faculty mixer the first week Annie arrived in England. When they discovered that they both were the only new American professors, they really gravitated towards one another. Annie had never had a real family or many friends, but in the few months Annie had been in England, she and Izzy had become as close as sisters. Izzy was the only person Annie could really trust with her secret. 

"Hey, Annie!" Izzy said as she poked her head in Annie's small office that she shared with three other English professors. "How is your day so far? Did you sleep well last night?"

"My day is fine. I just can't focus today. I think that I've read this same essay three times." Annie replied.

"You need a break! Let's get out of here and have lunch. I have some exciting news to share with you as well." Izzy said as she grabbed Annie's hand and forced her up from her chair. 

"So, is it anyone I know?" Annie teasingly replied. Usually if Izzy had news, it involved a guy.

"Well, you might be familiar with him from Shakespeare's play." Annie looked questioningly at Izzy's strange reply. "I'll tell you more at lunch. Meet me at The Tower in 15 minutes." 

Annie watched Izzy leave her office and just sighed. She loved Izzy but sometimes Annie just wished she would get to the point. The other day Izzy told Annie that she also had an idea that might cure her insomnia and nightmares, but she was still waiting for Izzy to tell her exactly what that might be. Annie sat down at the computer to check her e-mail one last time before lunch. When she saw the name Dr. Margaret Stanley, Annie knew that she was in trouble. Dr. Stanley was one of the Deans of the English Department at the university and technically one of Annie's bosses. She was also known as the "Dragon Lady" by all the students and if the truth be known by all the other adjunct professors as well. Dr. Stanley already disliked Annie because she was an American...as Dr. Stanley told her during their first meeting, "You're an American! What could you possibly know about English Literature? However, we might be able to trust you with the American Literature courses." Annie cringed when she thought about Dr. Stanley's condescending looks and voice, but she opened the e-mail anyway:

Professor Elliven,

I need to meet with you as soon as possible to discuss the protocol of our department. I've heard some disturbing reports from your undergrad students about how much fun they have in your classes and how they truly enjoy your "style". May I remind you that we are not here to "entertain" our students, but to educate them. Obviously, if your students are having fun, you are not doing your job! I will NOT allow an American to ruin the great reputation of our university. 

You should truly reconsider if this is the place for you. 

Dr. Stanley

 

Annie felt like shouting in disgust and anger! Was this woman serious? How could she deny students the joy of loving literature? What a bitch! Annie glanced at her watch. She was late for her lunch with Izzy. She shut off her computer, grabbed her coat, and ran out the door. She would worry about Dr. Margaret Stanley later. Much later....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, is it Hamlet? Macbeth? Romeo?" Annie questioned as she tried to guess Izzy's big news.

"No, silly. Think historical figure, a king who was much maligned by Tudor propaganda." Izzy replied.

"Richard III!" Annie exclaimed. "But, why? What is going on that you are so excited about the last Yorkist King?" 

"My department has a lead on a possible burial site for Richard's body. It's right here in Leicester under a parking lot. We start digging next week. If it really is Richard, can you imagine! It will be the discovery of a lifetime. And, I'll be part of it!"

Annie felt a shiver run up her spine as Izzy spoke about finding King Richard's body. She tried to keep her voice steady when she replied, "That's wonderful, Izzy!" Annie replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She was trying not to show Izzy how much this news was affecting her. Why was she shaking inside? She couldn't understand why? 

"Annie? You look like you just saw a ghost! Are you ok? I hope you're not afraid of a 500 year old body because I want you to come with me. You can blog all of our discoveries as they happen. I've already cleared it with the Dean of my department and he likes the idea. He wants to get some of the other departments of the university involved. You'll use your knowledge of Shakespeare's Richard and the representative from the History Department will blog about the real Richard and if we discover Richard's bones, we will all be famous!!" Izzy exclaimed, her eyes bright with excitement. 

"Sure, I'm fine. I'd love to help you out. Maybe it will get Dr. Stanley off my back!" Annie mumbled. She wished that she felt as confident as she tried to seem to Izzy. 

"Don't worry about her. She's an ancient, envious old bitch! Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. You're amazing Annie." Izzy said as she reassuringly gave Annie a hug. "Now, I know the other thing that is still bothering you is your nightmares, but I have a solution."

"Well? I'm listening because at this point I'm willing to try anything." Annie pleaded.

"Hypnosis!" Izzy exclaimed. "It worked for my close friend George when he quit smoking. Maybe it will work for you." 

"Hmmm, I see. Who is this close friend that I've never heard about before?" Annie teasingly responded to Izzy while avoiding the idea of hypnosis. 

"Don't try to change the subject. Try it, Annie. I bet you it will help you figure out why you are having these nightmares and once you discover the reason, the dreams should stop. Here is the card of the hypnotist George saw a few months back. Take it!" Izzy held out the card and Annie finally grabbed it and put in her purse.

"Ok, ok. I'll make an appointment. I guess you're right. It won't hurt anything to try." Annie shrugged her shoulders and gave in to Izzy by agreeing to see the hypnotist. "Now, tell me all about this George." 

Annie was relieved that this second mention of the mysterious George changed the subject for good. Izzy gushed about George's good looks and charismatic personality during the rest of their lunch. Annie was truly happy for her friend and was listening to Izzy when she listed all of George's attributes. But her mind was also distracted by thoughts of her dreams, the calming voice and piercing eyes of the man in her dreams, and the unsettling reaction she had to Izzy's announcement about the upcoming archeological dig for King Richard III's body. What could it all mean and would hypnosis help her discover the answers? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Ms. Annie Elliven. The doctor will see you now" the receptionist called out to the waiting room. Annie quietly chuckled to herself. Really? Doctor? Since when was a hypnotist really a doctor? Honestly, Annie could care less what he called himself if he could actually help her. 

"Hello, Ms. Elliven. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable." the doctor welcomed her. "May I call you Annie?" 

"Yes, that is fine. Excuse me, but I'm a bit nervous. I've never been hypnotized before, but I'm willing to try anything to get to the root of these recurring nightmares that I've been having." Annie explained. 

"Well, please do not be skeptical of hypnosis or it will not work. You will also remember everything you say and experience while hypnotized. I will also not make you do anything that you do not feel comfortable with. Now relax, lie down, and close your eyes. Slowly count back from 20 to 1. As you count, I want you to slowly relax each part of your body from your toes to you mind. When you've counted to 1, you will be completely relaxed and hypnotized. You may begin counting." 

"20, 19, 18. 17..." Annie slowly counted and began to relax. She began to think about the soothing voice and those dark eyes. "10, 9, 8" she continued to count and began to feel everything release from her mind and body. "3, 2, 1..." Annie now felt completely relaxed. All thoughts were purged from her mind. 

"What is your name? And why are you here?" The doctor's soothing voice questioned her. 

"I'm Annie Elliven and I'm here to discover why I continue to have recurring nightmares. I want these thoughts and feelings to stop." Annie murmured in her peaceful state. 

"Annie, in order to discover why you are having these nightmares, we may have to go back...way back. Could it be something from your childhood that is giving you nightmares?" The doctor's voice continued to soothe her and she felt she might agree to anything. 

Annie could only manage a soft, "perhaps. Ask me any questions and I will try to remember." 

"I want you to go back to the first memory you have. Reach back into the depths of your memory. It's the first thing you can remember. Keep thinking, keep reaching, do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Annie spoke softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Where are you, Ms. Elliven. Is it when you were a child?"

"Yes, I am at Middleham. I see my parents, sister, and there is Richard. I am Anne! I am Anne Neville, the Kingmaker's Daughter!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but at least Annie finally knows who she really is/was. I also promise that Richard will make an appearance really soon :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my muse is working overtime with this story, but I hope that I didn't rush my posting of this chapter. Normally I like to keep for a day or two, re-read and revise, but oh well! I wanted to share, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I was still unsure which direction I wanted to take, and I hope that I made the right choice. Comments and suggestions are definitely welcome :).

"Yes, I remember everything now. The voice, my dreams, my love, Richard. I am The Kingmaker's Daughter. I am Queen Anne!"

The hypnotist gazed at Annie with disbelief. He had heard a few of his colleagues explain how some of their clients would speak about past lives during sessions, but he had never experienced it before. Either this girl had really been Anne Neville in the past, or she was a really good actress. He hesitated before he asked the next question, "Your Grace. Why have you returned to this century? Why are you Annie Elliven?"

"I don't know? I am Anne Neville, but I am also Annie Elliven. I remember both lives. Perhaps we have the same soul? I must find Richard! Yes, that must be my purpose for remembering." Annie spoke as if in a trance. 

"Do you remember anything specific? Could this be a life you've remembered from your studies and not your natural memory? Could it be something from your daydreams?" He hated to doubt her, but she could just be crazy.

"How dare you speak to a Queen of England with such doubt and disrespect in your voice. Of course this is my natural memory. I remember the love that Richard and I shared and the mutual respect we had for one another. I can still feel his caresses and hear his voice as if it were yesterday when last I saw him. I remember the birth of our baby boy Edward and the joy he brought to our lives. The pain of all my miscarriages and the deep sorrow of losing our boy." Annie began to cry, "Our boy! Our beautiful boy. Gone too soon and the grief that followed such a devastating loss. It almost tore us apart. Then the blood, oh God, all the blood. No, I don't want to remember anything else! I want to wake." Annie screamed.

"I will count back from 3 and when I snap my fingers, you will wake but you will remember everything you've revealed to me. 3, 2,1..." the hypnotist spoke and snapped his fingers.

Annie stared wide eyed at the doctor as she tried to catch her breath. She felt like she could pass out after what had just been revealed to her. She remembered everything. "I finally know the truth. I understand. Now, I must find Richard! I must help him. I'm sorry, doctor, but I have to get out of here." Annie spoke as she grabbed her coat and purse and ran out the door. 

"Please make another appointment. I would love to help you discover more about your past." he yelled after her. However, Annie did not hear him. She was already outside the office and on her way back to the apartment. Now that she knew who she was, she would follow her father's advice. She could hear his voice in her mind:

"Remember, you are a Neville. Always hold your head up high and remember the great name you bear. And always as a Neville never, ever do battle without a clear plan." That was exactly what Annie needed...a plan. A plan to change the way history viewed Richard, his reign, their relationship, and most importantly a plan to find Richard's soul and reunite with him. They had been apart for too long and she needed to end this aching in her heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Damn you, Shakespeare!" Annie cursed as she continued her historical research about Richard, his reign, and their lives together as King and Queen of England. She was appalled by some of the "historical" details she was discovering. She had known from her studies that Shakespeare had portrayed Richard as a villain and a hunchback, but she couldn't believe how many historians believed Shakespeare's fictional Tudor propaganda was reality. The real Richard had been loyal, gentle, and loving. He certainly was not a hunchback, but had been plagued by his back since his late teens. The pain had gotten worse as he got older, but there was not much the doctors could do. She herself had tried to alleviate his pain and her back rubs had seemed to help to a certain extent. Annie supposed that Richard would be diagnosed with scoliosis today, but of course the doctors of the 15th century just wanted to label him as deformed. She closed her eyes and remembered the first time she saw Richard without his shirt and doublet. The way he looked at her and took her hand. His touch was so gentle and reassuring. Annie allowed her mind and soul to wander back to that wonderful time...

"Anne, do not be afraid. I will not hurt you as Lancaster did." Richard said as he lightly kissed her hand and then her lips. Richard's voice was supposed to calm her on their wedding night, but it merely made her shiver in anticipation. 

"I know you would never hurt me. I utterly trust and love you, Richard." she spoke as she reached up to embrace him for the first time as his wife. Their wedding night was so unlike her first one with Lancaster. He allowed her to set the pace of their lovemaking and whispered her name over and over again in her ear. She never knew there could be so much pleasure in a marriage bed. And then after their Ned was born, and Anne had hoped to be quickly again with child, Richard had reassured her that as long as he had her and his own honor, he was content. 

Annie reluctantly brought herself back to the present. Oh, if Richard could see what had happened to his honor now! Because of Tudor, Shakespeare, and so many fraudulent historians over the years, people would never know the loyal and honorable Richard Plantagenent. She would need to clear his name and the best place to start was working with Izzy and her team of archeologists at the dig for Richard's body. If they were to discover Richard's bones, Annie could somehow shed some light on the true Richard. 

That night when she went to sleep, her dreams no longer frightened her. She was a Neville, she was not afraid, and she had a purpose. Even if she couldn't find her love in the 21st century, she would clear his reputation of all the false charges leveled at him through the ages. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Annie, I'm so glad you are here. We began the dig this morning and you're never going to believe it. We found a body and we think that it might be Richard!" Izzy breathlessly exclaimed as she grabbed Annie's hands. 

"So soon. But, how do you know that it is really Richard? Couldn't it be any number of people buried in the old friary?" Annie shockingly questioned Izzy.

"It could be, but the evidence seems to point to Richard. Come and take a look." Izzy pulled Annie towards the excavation site. 

Annie stopped Izzy, "I'm not sure if I can." Annie whispered under her breath. Then she remembered, you are a Neville. If Richard endured the Battle of Bosworth, you can surely view his body and show your respect to him. 

"C'mon, you chicken! He's not going to bite. He's been dead for over 500 years." Izzy teased. 

"Of course. You're right. I'm being silly. Lead the way. So, why do you think it is Richard?" Annie questioned. 

"Well, first of all, it is a male in his early thirties. The battle wounds we can clearly see seem consistent with first hand reports of The Battle of Bosworth." Izzy said as they finally reached the site, "but, most intriguing is the spine. The body has a curvature of the spine!" Izzy excitedly exclaimed. 

Annie peered into the shallow grave and with one look at the bones, she knew it was Richard. She felt a fog come over her and her eyes began to roll back in her head. She knew that she was passing out and could feel her spirit leaving her body. Just before she lost consciousness, she heard Richard's voice, "come back to me my love. I'm waiting for you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"My love. My darling, Anne. Please come back to me. Please, Anne. I need you!" The soothing voice was trying to coax her from her sleep. She felt a cloth on her forehead but also heard the movement of other people in the room. They seemed to be helping her through her sickness. Was she in the hospital? The last thing she remembered was the excavation site and Richard's bones. She suddenly bolted straight up in bed and screamed. 

"Anne! What is wrong, Anne? You've had a spell and passed out. Please, calm my love. You are safe." the voice said as he simultaneously wrapped his arms around her and took her hand in his. 

Annie looked around in astonishment. "Oh my God!" she whispered. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She shook her head in disbelief and shut her eyes again, but very tightly this time. Was she dreaming or was this real? She knew that when she opened her eyes again, she would see Richard. Even after 500 years, she knew his embrace and the feel of his hand in hers. She opened her eyes and she looked up in his eyes, those dark, piercing eyes. He was here with her: Her King, her lover, her husband. By the grace of God or the Fates, she was back in the 15th century and in the arms of her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now Annie is reunited with Richard in the 15th century. The big question is if she'll be able to change the future. 
> 
> Interestingly enough, I did a little research about the discovery of the real Richard's bones in Leicester and the archeologists did discover his body on the first day of the dig. 
> 
> Sorry for another cliffhanger :).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this new chapter took so long to post. Hope you enjoy!

Annie woke the next morning to a sensation that she had not felt in a very long time---the warmth of a man’s body molded next to hers with a protective arm draped around her midsection. At first, she groaned inwardly. Had she gone out the night before, had too much to drink, and brought a complete stranger home? She had done this once before and it was so incredibly awkward to wake up next to a nameless face. However, when she opened her eyes, she remembered where she was and who she was again. “It wasn’t a dream” she softly murmured to herself as she glanced about her chamber. Annie still couldn’t believe that she was in the past, but could still remember the future. How was this possible? Could this be a cruel trick of the Fates that she would be forced to re-live all of the tragic events during the last year of her life as Queen? Or maybe God was giving her another chance to fix all of the things that had gone so horribly wrong at the end….Ned’s death and the ensuing grief that had torn them apart, Richard’s “courting” of Princess Elizabeth, Anne’s death before they were able to make amends, and of course Richard’s defeat at Bosworth and subsequent ruined reputation. But, how could she change any of these events? She wasn’t even sure of the month or the year. Just at that moment, Richard stirred beside her.

“Good morrow, my lady wife. I trust you slept well and are feeling much better. You gave us quite a scare yesternight.” Richard softly said as he stroked her hair back and lightly touched her face. Annie was speechless, so she merely grabbed his face in her hands and passionately kissed him. Maybe she could express her feelings with this kiss that she had been waiting many centuries to give to him. He seemed quite surprised at first, but then responded by moving his hands down her arms, gently caressing her, and then pulling down the straps of her gown. 

“I must admit that this is not the reaction I expected from you after last night.” Richard said to her as he removed her gown and began to tenderly touch her body. “I’m glad that you finally understand what I must do to defeat Tudor and remain King.” he whispered in her ear. 

Annie had heard none of Richard’s words because her head was spinning from their passionate kiss. Being this intimate and close to him after so many years was making it even more difficult for her to collect her mixed emotions and thoughts, but she finally found her voice, “I have missed you so much, Richard. It’s been an eternity since we have touched, since I have felt your kisses, your intense eyes locked on mine, the weight of your body on mine.” Annie grabbed his hand, held it tightly, and kissed the back of his palm… “It’s been too long since you held my hand and reassured me that you would never let go.”

Annie didn’t know how to express just how much she had missed him without making Richard suspicious about who she was. Her soul was his Anne, the Anne he knew better than himself, but she was also Annie from the 21st century, and she didn’t know how to explain any of that to Richard. She was having difficulty understanding how and why she was here, so how could she possibly expect him to comprehend the truth. Besides, he might even begin to think that she was dabbling in witchcraft or had met with a sorcerer. No, she needed to be a bit more guarded. “I’m sorry; I’ve just missed you, my lord husband.” Annie said between kisses as she began to help Richard remove his garments. 

“I’ve missed you as well, my love. Certainly, a few weeks might feel like an eternity, but we can make up for lost time.” Richard seductively whispered to Annie as he began slowly touching and kissing every inch of her body. Annie gasped with pleasure as Richard trailed kisses from her eyelids, to her neck and that sensitive spot near her collarbone. He tortured her when his touch and lips lingered at her breasts, her belly, and so tantalizing close to the area where she most wanted release. There were 500 years of pent up passion within her and she couldn’t stand his teasing any more. 

“Richard, please. I need you.” Annie growled as she grabbed him and pushed him onto his back. At first, he seemed shocked by her bold action, but then he started to chuckle. 

“It seems that I have neglected you for far too long.” he murmured as he pulled her down to him.

“You have no idea…” Annie moaned as she felt the emptiness that had plagued her soul for centuries finally filled with love.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annie smiled and sighed softly to herself as she relaxed in a hot bath later that morning. She closed her eyes and remembered how she had spent her early morning with Richard. They had made love two more times and she could still feel the trace of his hands and lips on her body. Afterward, he held her in his arms and asked her if he had exhausted her. She almost replied that she had the worst case of jet lag ever, but she held her tongue and merely nodded. When she woke from her morning nap, he was gone and she would have thought it was all dream except she was still in her chamber at Westminster. 

Her ladies were quite shocked when she requested a bath on this particular morning when apparently she had already bathed earlier in the week. Annie realized that it was going to be very difficult for her to revert to medieval philosophies, beliefs, and superstitions. However, she would definitely need to hide her modern sensibilities so the court and Richard did not suspect anything was different or “new” about her. She found herself humming and singing some of the Beatles’ song “Yesterday” as her maid Viola washed her hair. 

“Your grace, what is the tune you sing? It is one that I have not heard before.” Viola asked.

“Oh, it is…” Annie was stumped. She needed to be more careful and not let her guard down around anyone, including Richard, for now. “It is a tune from my childhood. A friend of Lord Warrick, Sir Paul, used to sing for us when he visited Middleham.” 

“It is beautiful but mournful at the same time, is it not?” Viola replied. 

“Yes, you are quite right. It is about loneliness and a yearning for the past.” Annie quietly whispered. Annie was relieved when Viola seemed to accept her explanation for the song. She had always been close to her young maid and was now hoping that she might be able to acquire some much needed information from her. 

“Viola, we’ve always been close and we’ve been able to confide in one another.” Viola nodded as Annie spoke. “Would you be willing to help me remember some details that I seemed to have lost when I passed out yesterday? Will you keep my secrets locked away in your memory?” Annie secretly crossed her fingers as Viola considered her request.

“Your grace, I have been asked by the King to report back to him if you are ill or acting peculiar in any way. I have promised and I do not want to be blamed if something terrible happens to you.” Viola looked at her folded hands in her lap as she responded to Annie’s question. She felt disloyal to the Queen by admitting that she had been asked to spy on her.

“Do not worry about my safety, Viola. I am fine, as you can clearly see. I promise that no harm or blame will come to you if something should happen to me. I need your friendship now more than ever. Will you help me fill the gaps of my memory?” 

“Yes, your grace. I will help in any way that I can. I am and will always be your loyal and most obedient servant.” Viola now looked Annie directly in the eyes. Annie now knew that she could trust Viola completely. 

“Thank you so much for your loyalty and friendship. I shall never forget it. Remember, please do not tell a soul what I am about to ask you.” Viola nodded as Annie spoke, “Could you kindly tell me the month and the year?” Annie asked with a perplexed expression and tone.

“My lady, Queen Anne, we are blessed with the first year of King Richard’s reign; the year of our lord 1484.” Viola whispered as if she were afraid that Anne had lost her mind since she could not remember. “Today is the 1st of March.” 

Annie reacted with a shocked gasp when Viola told her the date. There was still time….Time to save her son, her beautiful boy Ned. She still remembered the day that had changed their lives forever and flung them in a sea of grief that had separated she and Richard forever….The 9th of April 1484. Could she save her son and hope that he would grow up to become a man, husband and father? And eventually become a King? “Thank you, Viola. You’ve helped me immensely. Now, if you will assist me; I need to dress quickly. I must speak with the King as soon as possible.”

“Your grace, I think that he is occupied with Parliament and cannot be bothered this afternoon.” Viola was frightened by the wild look in her lady’s eyes. She looked like a woman possessed. Maybe she should not have promised to keep her secrets. 

“Well, he will need to make an exception. It’s a matter of life or death.” Annie mumbled more to herself than to Viola. As Viola and her other ladies helped her dress, Annie wondered how she would ever be able to convince Richard to travel to Middleham rather than Nottingham. Should she tell him the truth? No, not yet. It was too fantastical to believe. She needed to prove to him somehow that Ned was in danger. Could she call it a mother’s intuition? Would he believe that a mother’s love was calling her to Middleham and that Ned might really be ill? Or would he think she was just fretting because Ned had always been a frail child? Even if she convinced him, how could she change what was going to happen? In the future, she wasn’t a doctor, she was an English professor. Even if she convinced Richard to travel to Middleham, how would she stop the sickness and death which had shattered all of their lives? No, she wouldn’t worry about that yet; she would instead follow her father’s advice. Stay strong like a true Neville and overcome one obstacle at a time. 

When her ladies had finished dressing and preparing her for the day, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and prepared herself for the battle to save her son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update my story. New chapters will be posted soon and I hope you enjoy :-)

The day was warm for the middle of March as Richard glanced at his wife riding beside him. The spring sun cast a yellow glow around half of Anne’s face, but the other side of her was hidden in shadows. He had allowed Anne to convince him to travel to Middleham to visit their son Ned instead of their scheduled political trip to Nottingham. Anne had been adamant that she had a mother’s intuition that something might be wrong with Ned. He had tried to convince her that all of the recent letters they had received from Middleham should reassure them of Ned’s relatively good health, but Anne was quite firm in her belief that something was wrong. So, he gave into her demands. She seemed so sure of this feeling and now he was worried that she might be right. He now needed to see his son and heir for himself and honestly, he was scared. Not only was Ned incredibly dear to him, but Ned was England’s future. Although Anne had been with child many times during their years of marriage, Ned was their only living heir. It pained him to know that Anne had been through so much grief during her many miscarriages and the death of their only daughter, Isabelle. He had long ago given up hope that there would be another child, but he did not resent Anne for this. It was God’s will that Ned was their only surviving child. 

And yet, as Richard glanced again at his wife, he could not help but wonder about her. She was still the girl he had loved since childhood, his beautiful, lovely, and strong, Anne, but there was also something different about her. He could not quite pinpoint what had changed, but she had been acting strangely since the evening she had passed out in front of the entire court. It was the part of her that was hidden in the shadows. 

“What are you thinking about so intensely that it looks like your mind is on fire?” Anne asked interrupting his thoughts about her.

“You and our children.” Richard replied before he could stop himself. He normally did not mention their other children because he knew it caused Anne pain. He tried to gently smile away the hurt he saw on her face at the mention of their angels. 

“Oh,” she quietly whispered. 

“I am truly sorry, Anne. I should have held my tongue, but my mind was merely traveling back and thinking about how blessed we are to have Ned. I know that you do not like discussing the painful past.” He replied while also moving his horse closer to her so he could caress her gloved hand.

“No, Richard. You are wrong. I am always thinking about the past; especially now that I am here at this point in my life. I’ve come to realize that the past is never really past. It is always influencing the present and the future. And no, you are not hurting me. You forget…I am still a Neville and strong.”

“You seem so different but also the same.” Richard let the words out that he had been thinking for days. He was not sure if he should say anything at all, but now it was out in the open. 

“Perhaps in some ways I am different, but I am and will always be your Anne.” she whispered softly. 

“We are very close to Middleham. I can tell by the familiar countryside, but I’m sure you noticed this before I did.” Richard was trying to change the subject by mentioning their true home.

“Yes, I did notice a few miles back. We should arrive…” Anne suddenly stopped speaking.

They were interrupted by a messenger galloping towards their traveling party at full speed. He was obviously dispatched from Middleham and judging by his demeanor he was carrying an important message for the King and Queen. 

“Your grace, I have an important message from Francis Lovell, the Prince of Wales’ guardian. He asked that you read immediately and send back a reply.” The messenger gasped for breath as he handed Richard the message.

Richard knew instinctively that something was wrong or Francis would have waited to speak with him when they arrived at Middleham. He glanced at Anne and saw the distress on her face, but when he looked directly into her eyes, he did not see shock. Instead, she seemed to be expecting this message. How could that be? Richard grabbed the sealed message and although his hands were steady, it hid his trembling heart. Was Anne right? Was their Ned in danger? 

 

My Liege---

To protect your person, please do not continue your journey to Middleham. Your son, the Prince of Wales, is ill with fever and the physician tells us that he could be contagious. Although we are assured that his life is not in danger, the doctor feel that to be safe, you should tarry at another location and continue to Middleham once the fever has broken. 

I will send word once it is safe for you to visit with your son. 

Your loyal and faithful servant,  
Sir Francis Lovell

 

“You know what is in this letter, do you not? How? Anne?” Richard questioned and looked deeply into Anne’s eyes.

“It was during a dream. I felt Ned reaching out to me warning me of danger to come. Perchance God was allowing me the chance to protect my little boy.” Anne replied without looking Richard directly in the eye.

He knew she was lying to him. But why? What was she trying to hide? There should be no secrets between them at this point in their marriage. Anne had to know that he would eventually discover what she was hiding from him, but there was time for that later. He turned his attention back to the messenger.

“Please let Sir Francis know that the Queen will delay her journey to Middleham until she receives word from me that it is safe for her to continue. However, I will continue alone to personally see to the care of my son.” 

No sooner had these words left his mouth when he heard Anne softly but strongly exclaim, “No!” 

This was the reaction he had expected from her, but he was going to do everything within his power to protect his wife. “Anne, I know that you feel it is your motherly duty to see to Ned’s care, but I cannot put you in danger. I cannot lose you both.” He gently urged her to see his view of the situation. 

“No, Richard! I have not come this far to see Ned slip away from me. I WILL see my son! Please do not make me disobey you, but nothing, not even you my husband and my King, will keep me from saving Ned.” she asserted while defiantly looking into Richard’s eyes. 

“Saving Ned? Why do you say ‘saving Ned’? Anne, how do you know these things? Please, tell me! Let me help you.” Anne looked away for a brief moment. He could tell that she was debating whether to confide in him or not. When she returned her face to his, the mask she had been wearing for the past few weeks was again shadowing the truth from him. 

“Please, Richard. Please, let me see our son, our boy. He has never faced illness without us. He is so young and I’m sure he is scared. Is it not worth the risk to our own lives to be there for our son in his time of need?” Anne knew by his reaction that she had finally won and Richard was going to allow her to accompany him to Middleham.

Richard turned again to the messenger, “Ride ahead, and tell Sir Francis that the King and Queen will continue to Middleham. Ask him to have our rooms readied and have a meal prepared for the entire traveling party. And, please ask him to tell our son that not even the plague itself could keep us away from helping him.” 

Anne turned to Richard and tried to fight back her tears, “Thank you, my lord.” 

******************************************************************************  
Annie secretly cursed herself as they continued their journey to Middleham. She had almost confided the truth to Richard when he questioned her knowledge about Ned’s illness. How could one man know one woman so well? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop herself from letting bits and pieces of the truth slip when talking with Richard. He could easily see through the veil she was using to hide the truth about the future and her identity. But, the only thing that the truth would gain her was a divorce, a trip to the insane asylum, or worse yet, a burning at the stake. How could anyone believe such a story? Especially people who would believe that she was a witch who was dabbling in prophesies. No, her number one priority right now was to save her son, but how was this even going to be possible? She had little knowledge of medieval medicine and even less of modern medicine. Any time she had been sick in the 21st century, she just went to the doctor and took a pill. She shuddered as she remembered that it wasn’t quite that simple in the 15th century. According to Francis, Ned had a fever. She knew this already, so it was not very helpful. What would a doctor in the 21st century prescribe for a fever? Hopefully, there was some modern medical knowledge located in the recesses of her brain that she might be able to access. She sent up a silent prayer for God to help her because she would never be able to forgive herself if she let her son die, again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would truly like to apologize for the extreme delay in posting Chapter 6 of my story. A busy job, home improvements, and just a general struggle with how the story should progress has added to the delay. I have always debated with myself about whether or not I should allow Ned to live, and if so, HOW could Annie possibly prevent his death with her limited medical knowledge (and mine as well)...Like Annie, I am also an English teacher and have very little medical knowledge. I've researched and researched and debated about what I should do and FINALLY arrived at a solution. I hope that all of you do not find it too far fetched! 
> 
> Thanks so much for your kind comments and feedback for my other chapters. Enjoy and more chapters will be posted quickly now that I'm over this hurdle.

Annie slowly entered Edward’s chamber and adjusted her eyes to the dark and dreary room. For a moment, she could barely make out her son under the mountain of covers and furs and surrounded by grave doctors whispering about possible treatments for the prince. The room not only looked ominous but it smelled like death. It reminded her of the few times her high school choral group had visited the Hospice wing of the local hospital. She tried to shake such ominous thoughts from her mind…she was here to save her son. She felt Richard grab her elbow for support and looked up to see the worry in his eyes.

“Perhaps you should step out and freshen up from our journey while I speak to the doctors and surgeon,” he said but immediately knew by the look in her eye that she would agree to no such thing. 

As Annie and Richard stepped closer to their Ned’s bed, Annie choked back a sob. He looked so small and helpless in such a massive bed really fit for an adult King not a small Prince who had always been sickly. He looked like he was drowning and when he took a breath, his entire body was wracked with a cough, he sounded like he was drowning as well. Annie felt completely overwhelmed with her mission. How was she ever to know how to help her son if she didn’t even know what his illness might be? After Edward’s death, she remembered the doctors wrote and told them that he had died of a fever, but now it seemed that he also had a horrible cough. Could it be the flu? Bronchitis? She vaguely remembered reading that a fever was a body’s way to naturally rid it of a virus or bacteria. Perhaps this was the reason for his fever and it was just a result of his real illness? The sound of her son’s small voice calling for her stopped her mind from racing for now. 

“Mother. Father. Are you there?” Edward cried.

Annie sat gently beside him and took his clammy hand, “Of course we are here my sweet boy. Your father and I are here to see you nursed back to health and when you are well, we will bring you with us on our progress.” She touched his forehead and her poor Ned was on fire. Richard’s weary eyes met hers from across Ned’s bed. 

“Do not worry my son. Your mother and I will make sure you have the best possible care and you will be well in no time. The doctors have told me that they plan on giving you a bleeding treatment and it will help alleviate the bad humors that have made you so ill.” Richard could not finish his last sentence because Annie interrupted him.

“No! I will not allow my son to be bled for no reason. It will not help and only hurt his chances for recovering. I won’t allow you to do it!” Annie stated as forcefully and vehemently as her son’s sick room would allow her to do. 

Richard stared at her with a perplexed look on his face. Of course Anne had always been passionate and stubborn, but they had always followed the advice of their surgeons and doctors in the past. Plus, they had also been bled themselves as children and adults and the procedure always seemed to work its magic. Who was this woman standing before him? He really could not shake the feeling that Anne was now somehow different than she was a few fortnights ago. Why should he listen to her and trust her with their son’s life…or was it only his son now? He shook his head. No, this was still his Anne, but should he trust her with giving such an important medical diagnosis.

Richard looked at Anne as he spoke to the surgeons and doctors. “I need a moment alone with the Queen. Leave us.”

“But, your Grace. The bleeding must be done immediately without delay. With all due respect for the Queen, she does not have medical training and does not….” the elderly physician stopped his speech when Richard looked up sharply at him, daring him to continue his critique of Anne. 

“I said, leave us” Richard said in a dangerously low, soft voice. All, including the doctor scampered with the king’s final word. 

“Anne…” Richard began, but before he could finish his thought, Anne grabbed his hands. She looked deeply into his eyes and tried to reach his soul. Would she be able to convince him of the truth because Annie now knew deep down just how her son had died? She had no idea how she knew but she knew…Ned had died like George Washington would die in over 300 years. Annie remembered hearing this story when she toured Mt. Vernon on a middle school field trip. Washington’s doctor had bled the former president too many times and he had died not of his illness but of a botched bleeding. Her son had died because of medical malpractice! But, how could she convince Richard to do nothing and hope for the best. Annie now knew that Ned just had the flu or a cold and would probably naturally recover in a few days with rest, fluids, and his mother’s tender touch. 

“Please, Richard! I know that you think that I am crazy, but I know. Ned will be fine if we allow him to just rest and recover. He should not be bled. It will not help. Don’t ask me how I know. I just know. Trust me, Richard” she looked into his eyes and beseeched him to believe her, “Please, believe me.” She was now crying. 

“Anne, you are not a doctor or a surgeon. We have always listened to our medical advisors and it has always been fine. I believe that it will work again if we just follow their advice. Do not upset yourself so much, my love. All will be well.” Anne’s eyes became cold as he finished this speech.

“Are you quite finished? Now, listen carefully to me again. Richard, our son will die if you allow him to be bled. Do not ask me how I know because I cannot tell you, and you would not believe me anyway even if I did tell you. A mother’s intuition, a feeling…call it whatever you want to ease your conscience, but I will not stand idly by while you destroy our son and heir. Now, when those men come back in this room and try to boss you around, you will stand up as the King and tell them that you will not allow them to touch our son, and that the Queen will nurse him back to health.” Annie was quite shocked by her forcefulness and her stony voice as she gave this small speech. She watched as emotions of anger, shock, and disbelief flashed across Richard’s face. He released her hands and backed away from her.

“Who are you?” he asked with fear in his voice. He had always known Anne to be a strong, stubborn, forceful woman but he did not know this stranger in front of him.

“A mother who is willing to do anything, including alienating you, my husband and my liege, to save my son’s life” she said while curtsying to Richard. Annie hoped that by showing a bit of respect he might eventually bend to her will; however, she knew that he now suspected her secret.

Richard sighed, “Anne, please do not bow and show deference to me when I know you really do not mean it. I will give into your demands, not because you force me, but because I believe you…” He then slowly moved closer to her and gently touched her face, “but, my dear, lovely, beautiful, Anne. If you are wrong, and our son does die on your word and advice, I will never forgive you.” He then roughly grabbed her chin and passionately kissed her. Annie’s heart felt like it would burst from passion, but also from fear because she knew that look in Richard’s eyes. With that, he abruptly released her, turned away from her and left Ned’s room. 

Annie was now alone with Ned and went to his bed and lay down beside him.

“Mama? Am I going to die?” Ned said in a very small voice. It broke Annie’s heart to hear him seem so helpless. 

“Oh, my dear one! Of course not! Your papa and I were just discussing the best way to nurture you back to health. Do not worry your silly little head. You will be scampering about with us again in no time.” Annie said all of this with such a lighthearted tone to try to reassure her poor Ned and if the truth be told, herself as well. It seemed to work because he turned and hugged her as she softly stroked his warm forehead. 

“I am so glad you are here with me, Mama. I promise that I will try to get well really soon.” Ned softly said as he drifted back off to sleep. Annie silently prayed to God that she was right and her son would be saved. If not, she knew that not only would her son’s life be over, but hers would be as well because she would be dead to Richard.

**Author's Note:**

> Leicester is the city in England where the real Richard III's bones were recently discovered under a parking lot. I'm sure most of you can see where I'm going with this :).


End file.
